Loopy
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt scared of the dentist; Bonus: For Kurt on laughing gas


**Quick One Shot for Honeybooboo93; Kurt afraid of the dentist. Bonus: Kurt on laughing gas**

"Kurt, come on." Blaine coaxed. "Get out of the car."

"No." Kurt replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. They were currently sitting in front of the dentist's office and Kurt was refusing to get out of the car. One of his teeth had been giving him some trouble and eventually, he found out that he needed a root canal. This, however, was not the first time Blaine had dealt with Kurt's fear of dentists, so he wasn't giving up so easily.

"Kurt, I will carry you." Blaine threatened. "Get out on your own and walk in with some dignity."

'No." Kurt replied, yanking the door from Blaine's hands and shutting it. Then, he quickly pressed the button that locked all the doors.

"Wow, real mature, Kurt." Blaine replied, getting frustrated. "That would have been a good plan, except for the fact that I...have the keys." Blaine added, dangling the keys in front of the window. He unlocked the doors and grabbed onto Kurt and pulled him out of the car. Once out of the car, Kurt instantly planted his feet and removed to move. "Move." Blaine demanded. Kurt shook his head. Blaine sighed, before reaching his arms around Kurt's body and picking him up.

"Put me down!" Kurt yelled.

"Are you going to walk by yourself?" Blaine asked. Kurt was silent. "I'll take that as a no." He added as he continued to walk. Once at the door, he set Kurt down. Now that he was in the view of other people, Kurt cooperated and walked in, trembling all the way, next to Blaine. "Go take a seat." Blaine told him. "I'll sign you in." Kurt did as he was told as Blaine signed in at the front desk. Then, he went and took a seat next to Kurt.

'P-please take me home." Kurt whimpered. "I-I'll cooperate. Just take me home."

"Honey, you need to get your tooth fixed." Blaine replied. "It's been killing you for days. This will make if feel better."

"No it won't. This will hurt." Kurt countered.

"Well, would it make you feel better if I told you, I'd be your nurse for the next few days." Blaine tells him. Kurt leans his head against Blaine's shoulder and shakes his head. Blaine kisses him gently on the forehead and smiles. A few minutes later, the hygienist comes out.

"Kurt?" she calls. Kurt instantly panics, but stands up.

"You'll be fine." Blaine assures him. Kurt looks like he's going to cry, but follows the hygienist anyway. Blaine waits back in the waiting room for what feels like forever. He even nods off for a bit.

"Mr. Anderson?" is what he wakes up to. Blaine's blinks his eyes rapidly and the hygenist comes into his view. "Kurt is all done. He's a little loopy. We had to use the laughing gas because he got a little panicky." she explains. Blaine laughs. Sounds like Kurt. He follows the woman through the hallway to the backroom where Kurt is sitting in the chair, looking around with a dazed look on his face.

'Hey honey." Blaine says.

"Where am I?" He slurs.

"You're at the dentist." he tells him. Kurt gets a scared look on his face and reaches for his face. "No hun, don't touch your mouth."

"Did they pull all my teeth?" He asks. "Did I get denchers?"

"No, you didn't get denchers." Blaine replies.

"Blaine-" Kurt says, waiting of a response before continuing.

"Yes, sweetheart." Blaine replies.

"I-I don't think I have a face. I can't feel it." Kurt tells him, reaching up to his mouth. Blaine takes his hand and redirects it away from Kurt's face.

"Kurt, I promise you have a face." Blaine replies. Suddenly Kurt begins to cry softly. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sad." Kurt tells him.

"Why are you sad?" Blaine asks, trying not to laugh.

"Because I'm not Lady Gaga!" Kurt exclaims. "I'm not Mama monster." Now Blaine is trying really hard not to burst out laughing, but he's failing. "It's not funny!" Kurt retorts. "And you're not cool." he adds.

"Hey, I'm pretty cool." Blaine says in response.

"Nope. I'm cool." Kurt replies, slowly making his hand into a rock n' roll sign as he tries to head bang. "You're cute, but hey do you know who else is cute…"

"No, who's cute hun?" Blaine asks.

"I forgot." Kurt replies softly. The hygienist comes back in and gives Kurt a smile.

"Are you ready to go, Kurt?" she asks.

"Who even are you?" Kurt mumbles. "I-I don't even know you."

"I'm your hygienist." She replies, clearly knowing how to deal with people on laughing gas.

"I don't believe you. You don't even look like you have good hygiene." Kurt replies. This time, Blaine can't contain his laughter.

"I'm so sorry." he says to the woman. "Kurt, that wasn't nice." he scolds. Kurt rolls his eyes and flings his head back against the seat before sticking his middle fingers up and flipping Blaine off. "Kurt!" Blaine scolds again, knowing this is not like his fiance. "Okay, up you go." Blaine says pulls Kurt up out of the chair. Once standing, Kurt almost falls over, but Blaine is there to catch him.

"Am I drunk?" Kurt asks.

"I wish." Blaine mutters, leading Kurt out of the backroom back to the lobby. He holds onto Blaine's shirt, trying to make sure he doesn't wander away.

"Why am I on a lease?" Kurt groans angrily.

"Because." Blaine replies, trying to sign paper work. While standing there, Kurt reaches into Blaine's pocket and pulls out his pink sunglasses and positions them on his face...upside down of course. "Oh now you're cool." Blaine laughs. Kurt gives him a week thumbs up. After finishing the paperwork, Blaine takes Kurt out of building and into the parking lot.

"Your short." Kurt tells him.

"Take hun.' Blaine replies sarcastically. "Now, come on get in the car."

"I wanna drive." Kurt slurs back.

"No way." Blaine laughs. "If you can put your seatbelt on, you can drive." Kurt looks at him determined and starts trying to do it. But, he can't. Eventually Blaine leans over and clicks the seatbelt in place "I win. I get to drive."

"You're no fun!" Kurt yells., jutting his lip out in a pout. All the way home, Kurt makes little comments that make Blaine hold in his laughter. When they finally get home, Blaine gets Kurt inside and lays him down on the couch. He settles in immediately claiming he's tired and Blaine smiles as he runs his fingers through Kurt's hair. Loopy Kurt was definitely better than the in pain Kurt he was going to get later. Plus, he was great comic relief.


End file.
